battle_spiritsfandomcom-20200223-history
Dan Episode 09
The ninth episode of the anime series Battle Spirits Shounen Gekiha Dan The purple soldier Mai seeks a rematch with a card battler she once lost to. Summary At a card stand, a girl is taking on various opponents. Meanwhile, Clackey is getting tired of walking, so Zungurii decides to just carry him and Dan. The ride ends abruptly when they discover a card stand. This is the same stand where the girl, Mai, is battling, and Dan wants to be her next opponent. However, she'll only face an opponent with a green deck. It turns out, Clackey is a fan of Mai, a famous Battle Spirits blogger. Dan isn't familiar with her. He wonders what she's doing in Grand Rolo, and Magisa answers that she's the purple soldier. Mai and her butler, Serge, allow Dan and the others to ride in their ship, the Violet. There, Mai explains to them the opponent she wants to beat. His name is Kousuke, and he uses The HeavyArmoredBug Caterbarga. He defeated her in the last tournament. The group arrives at a new card stand, where Mai finds an opponent who uses Caterbarga. She agrees to battle him. The two begin to have a normal battle, but when she realizes this might be Kousuke, Mai decides they'll continue their battle on the real battlefield. There, Kousuke removes his mask and confirms his identity. Kousuke reveals that he's an obsessive fan of Mai. He actually wanted Mai to seek revenge on him, so that she would give more focus to him than any of her other fans. Using her curse deck, Mai turns the battle around, and defeats Kousuke this time. Afterwards, Dan invites Mai to join with them, to save Zungurii's family. She agrees that she'll accompany them to their destination. Featured Card The featured card is The SevenShogun Beelzebeat, a purple X-Rare. Matches Mai vs. Kousuke Turn 1 (Kousuke): -Kousuke summons Machfly. Turn 2 (Mai): -Mai summons Hellscorpio and The HellFighter Balam. -Mai attacks with The HellFighter Balam. Kousuke takes a life. Four lives remain. Turn 3 (Kousuke): -Kousuke summons Amenborg at LV2. -Kousuke attacks with Amenborg. Mai takes a life. Four lives remain. Turn 4 (Mai): -Mai summons The HellFighter Balam and Skulldevil. -Mai attacks with The HellFighter Balam. Kousuke takes a life. Three lives remain. -Mai attacks with her second HellFighter Balam. Kousuke takes a life. Two lives remain. Turn 5 (Kousuke): -Kousuke summons The HeavyArmoredBug Caterbarga. With its effect when summoned, all cost 1 or less spirits are exhausted. Next, he summons MachG. -Kousuke attacks with Caterbarga. Mai takes a life. Three lives remain. -Kousuke attacks with Amenborg. Mai takes a life. Two lives remain. Turn 6 (Mai): -Mai uses Killer Telescope so she can target exhausted spirits. Then, she deploys a nexus, The Depths of the Nethere World. To bring it to LV2, she removes all cores from Hellscorpio. -Mai attacks with The HellFighter Balam. She targets Amenborg. With The Depth of the Netherworld's effect, because the attacking spirit (Balam) has curse, she can send 1 core from an opposing spirit to the reserve. She chooses Machfly, and that depletes it. As for the attack, Amenborg has a higher BP, but because Balam has curse, both are destroyed. -Mai attacks with her second HellFighter Balam. She targets Caterbarga. With The Depth of the Netherworld's effect, she removes core from MachG and depletes it. Because of curse, both spirits are destroyed again. Turn 7 (Kousuke): -Kousuke summons Machfly at LV3. Turn 8 (Mai): -Mai removes core from The Depths of the Nether World. She summons The SevenShogun Beelzebeat at LV2. With its effect when summoned, she can summon spirits from her trash with curse with a combined cost of up to 13 at no cost. Therefore, she re-summons both HellFighter Balam. -Mai attacks with The HellFighter Balam. Kousuke takes a life. One life remains. With Beelzebeat's effect, because a spirit with curse diminished the life, Machfly was destroyed. -Mai attacks with The SevenShogun Beelzebeat. Kousuke takes his last life. Winner: Mai Cards Used Purple BS01-028: Skulldevil BS01-127: Killer Telescope BS03-013: Hellscorpio SD01-011: The HellFighter Balam BS06-077: The Depths of the Nether World BS06-X22: The SevenShogun Beelzebeat Green BS02-026: MachG BS03-029: Machfly SD01-016: Amenborg SD01-017: The HeavyArmoredBug Caterbarga Cast Dan Bashin- Fuyuka Oura Yuuki Momose- Takahiro Sakurai Kajitsu Momose- Youko Honda Mai Viole- Ayako Kawasumi Clackey Ray- Daisuke Ono Magisa- Satsuki Yukino Zungurii- Ai Horanai Serge- Daisuke Hirakawa Kousuke- Kousuke Toriumi Giant- Hiroomi Sugino Man A- Yoshinori Sonobe Man B- Fuminori Morisada Man C- Masataka Sawada Main Staff Script: Atsuhiro Tomioka Storyboard/Episode Director: Yasuhiro Tanabe Animation Director: Tetsuya Ishikawa Trivia Eyecatches Used Category:Episodes: Shounen Gekiha Dan